mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Coco (ココ Koko) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 15 |- |'Birthday:' August 7 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 5'7" (169 cm) |- |'Weight:' Unknown |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Leo |- |'Alias:' Yellow Pearl Voice |- |'Favorite Color:' Yellow |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina |- |'Best Friend:' Sara |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Black Beauty Sisters, Lady Bat, Mikeru |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Yellow; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Satomi Arai |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Coco (ココ Koko) is one of the main supporting characters in the anime: Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Coco is the princess of the South Pacific Ocean. Using her Yellow Pearl, she can transform into Yellow Pearl Voice and help fight against evil. Coco is the first princess to be trapped in Gaito's castle and the second princess to have her kingdom destroyed. Coco is a loyal friend, but sometimes too loyal. But thanks to Coco's love, Sara back on the path to her true self. She seems outspoken and brash. Pure In Mermaid Melody Pure, Coco is finally free and enters the human world. There, the mermaid princesses learns that she is unexpectedly a flirt around guys. Personality Coco is a bright, loving and caring girl. She normally worries for her friends, especially Sara and can keep their secrets very well. She is also a fun mermaid and often goes around flirting with boys on the beach. Appearance Coco has straight, blond hair in her human form; however in her mermaid and idol fo rm she has light blond hair. In her Human Form she has golden brown eyes, but in her Idol Form and Mermaid Form, she has yellow eyes. Like the other mermaids Coco wears a yellow pendant shaped like a seashell with wings that has her yellow pearl inside it, which she uses to transform into Yellow Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects Coco has three forms. Her three forms, like all other mermaids are her Human Form, Mermaid Form and Idol Form. Human Form In her human form, Coco's appearance develops into a natural human look. Her long hair became shorter and slightly darker in color. Her eyes also change into a golden brown color. She wears her shell pendant containing her pearl like all the other Mermaid Princesses. She usually wears yellow clothing, most which are showy or flattering to herself. Mermaid Form Her mermaid form follows the trend of all of the other Mermaid Princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and her yellow tail. She has long, straight, blond hair with bangs and yellow eyes. Idol Form Lastly, there is her idol form, Yellow Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short golden yellow dress with a large light yellow stripe in the middle with yellow- orange ruffles on the sides. The dress has a short knee-length yellow pleated skirt with an orange-yellow bow on the back. It also includes pale yellow high heel boots and light yellow gloves with cuffs. Coco does not appear in a mermaid princess gown. Yellow Pearl Voice only has one outfit in the manga, and has received no power-ups. Gallery Opening Coco.jpg|Opening Scene Coco Winking.jpg|Winking! Mermaid Coco's Bubble Eye Catch.jpg|Bubble Eye Catch Coco sings final song.png Coco`s castle.jpg Coco003.jpg Coco Using Her Pearl.png Coco.jpg Coco-2-.jpg coco 5.jpg images.jpg coco67 (2).jpg Powers In the anime, Coco shouts "Yellow Pearl Voice!" to transform. In the manga, Coco does not have a phrase to transform, she simply just transforms with her own will. Coco can sing to fend off enemies. Once joined with the other mermaid princesses, her voice's power increases. In the manga, she can even do so in her mermaid form and without her pearl. Transformation thumb|266px|left|Yellow Pearl Voice Voice Actor Coco's voice actor is Satomi Arai (新井 里美 Arai Satomi, born on July 4, 1980 from Saitama Prefecture affiliated with Yūrin Pro. Trivia * Coco's name is deprived from the tropical fruit Coconut. * She and Noel are the only mermaid princesses who don't have an image song. Category:Mermaids Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody